hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chrismh/Additions, inclusions, and so fourth~!
Er, sorry if the title doesn't make much sense... Anyway, I being Admin have decided it'd be good to make a post/bloggy like this. Please read it, and feel free to ask questions or comment on what I am going to be saying below this :3 lists So anyway I noticed this wiki has still been missing stuffs upon stuffs. So I made this in order to...basically list everything lacking and how they can be improved. I plan on working on this stuff, but I also wanna let members who edit know. Or if you wish to get into editing but have honestly no clue how, just ask. I'll try my best to help :3 I have IM if needed... Please contribute with ideas or whatever. It's a lot of work, I can't do it all on my own... Events Storyline events, we have very few on SOME character pages. Then others have a whole bunch, almost nearly complete. We need to get all of the main characters storyline events wrote down. Smaller one's grouped together, such as the Blogs and such all have been made on the same page but properly listed. And if a characters information section has become too big and is just taking up a huge amount on the page then we may want to move them to seperate pages instead. To avoid clutter and mess. (Compare IF or Compa's first game event info to MK-II's for example) Some wiki do make super huge pages and it actually works for them, but either way, the storyline and events need to be labled and wrote down. I've been working on them now, but I don't know if making a seperate page would be easier or not... Enemies I mean monsters, NPC enemies, dungeon enemies, whatever. We have barely any pages on them. Since many of them don't have so much info, we should just make pages related to the Dungeon they appear in, and add the info, pictures, and so fourth onto that page. NPC's Someone pointed this out on a Neptune-look-alikes page. There's barely any information on some NPC and they don't serve a huge plot-point to the series/events. We should make a single page for each lands NPC that appear but with no significant influence. Locations The Landmasses and major areas do have pages, but may or may not need more work on them. I haven't really seen them for quite some time... But anyway, we should do pages on each Map/Dungeon/Quest Location also. Such as enemies found it in, pictures of layout, descriptions, bosses, items found, whatever. Items Download content, costumes, buyable objects, weapons, and so fourth. We do have pages for costumes and DLC and some basic weapons. But I think a lot of them are missing still... Moves List/Skills Most characters have names wrote down, but that's it. We want information on each move/skill they can do in everything they appear in. Other Conclusion So anyway, thats all I can think of for now. Again, if you think anything else needs added then please feel free to comment. Like I said, I will be doing my fair share of course, but I think if any editors see this then they know where they can help out. Together we'll make the wiki even more pwnsome then I've made it from the shabby-ness it was in the past! ...I-I mean.... Please help if you wish :3 Category:Blog posts